Sacrifices (By Evelyn Lee)
by I'M.HAVING.A.FANGIRL.ATTACK
Summary: A test. A test for everyone. A test for everything. What will they do? How will they act? Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

All of Sophie's nerves were up. The trees were shaking wildly, giving her hunters the perfect aspect of surprise. It also gave her an advantage. She carefully wandered closer and closer to her enemies base until she could see it clearly right in front of her. It was a large red tree, guarded by the enemies best team player: Keefe. Sophie was so blind with excitement and fear that she just straight out lunged for the tree, and to her surprise made it. "That was less then graceful," Keefe smirked from behind her, as if he knew she was close all along. "At least _I_ won." Sophie grumbled playfully as she wiped the dirt from her jeans. "That's true, but you should at least have to give as a _chance_ at base quest," Fitz smiled and appeared from behind a tree. Against Sophie's will, her heart fluttered, but to her relief, only barely. "We all know Sophie couldn't do that, she's to good for us,"

Sophie woke up with a jump. Right now she was inside the Vackers house with Fitz, Biana, and Keefe. Dex had said he couldn't make it. Sophie assumed he just didn't want to be with the Vackers, although she thought he had already gotten over that. Sophie wondered what woke her up, it could have been one of the boys snoring, but she doubted it. After 11:58 P.M she and Biana had stuffed Biana's new 3 rd favorite food (Marshmallows) in the boy's mouths to muffle the snoring. Sophie glanced around the dark, shadowy room. worried about what might be hiding in the folds of darkness. A shred of moonlight cut through the inky blackness, revealing what looked like a body. Sophie creeped up slowly closer, and just as she was about to unleash her full inflictor rage upon the mysterious creature (Which, might not have been the best idea ever) it slowly unfurled itself, stretching and coming out into the light to reveal... "Iggy!" Sophie let out the breath she had been holding, "You scared me!" Sophie smiled self-conscious, and slowly she relaxed. Which was the worst mistake Sophie ever made. A hand covered her mouth, she didn't struggle. Instead, she gathered all her strongest emotions, but just as she was about to release them, a disk fell onto the floor with a soft thud, _almost_ waking her friends. Purple gas flooded the room with soft hissing noises. Sophie's last thought was, _not again_ , as she fell into a deeper darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Iggy scampered about the room, wondering what had happened.

The last thing he remembered was Sophie petting him, and then suddenly, right out of the blue, Iggy had fallen asleep… And when he had finally woken, Sophie was gone.

It couldn't have been a coincidence.

Iggy needed to wake Sophie's friends up, they would help.

He scurried towards his second favorite elf in the world; Biana.

Even though she kept trying to feed him icky leaves, she always played with him.

And she absolutely adored him, Iggy liked that in an elf.

Iggy jumped onto her face, aimed and…

"Ewwwwwww! Iggy!"

Iggy wanted to gloat, but there was no time.

Instead, he grabbed Biana's hair, and pulled her towards the metal disc in the middle of the room.

Biana struggled, "Iggy stop! Your hurting me!"

"Just a small sacrifice in the whole scheme of things," Iggy tried to tell her, but she couldn't understand him.

No elf could.

No elf except Sophie.

Iggy was determined to get her back.

Finally, Biana stopped struggling, that's when Iggy decided to let her go.

She crept closer to the disk, "Is this what you were trying to show me boy?"

Biana grabbed it, holding it up to the rising sun in order to see it more clearly.

"That's strange, this looks like a sedative," Biana murmured,

Iggy squeaked in agreement and scampered towards Sophie's sleeping bag, which was empty, except for a splotch of blood.

Biana crawled over to see what Iggy was looking at, and then yelped.

"Sophie!" Biana let out a small sob without warning, "No!"

Keefe and Fitz started to wake up, their eyes foggy from the sedative, until they noticed the scene:

Bianca crying, a sedative on the ground, a missing elf with highly valuable powers, and a splotch of blood. Instantly, Chaos started.

Fitz started screaming for answers, Keefe melted into a corner, tussling his hair, Biana kept crying, and Iggy started farting.

Della erupted into the room, followed closely by Alden.

"What's going on?" Della asked, no one answered.

Louder, Alden tried, "Fitz! What's going on?"

 _Maybe not the best choice,_ Iggy thought as Fitz turned to glare at his Dad, but surprisingly, he calmed down a bit when he addressed his Father,

"Why not you find out for yourself?"  
He didn't sound angry, so Alden took that as 'permission granted' and instantly reached into his son's mind.

When he was finished, he still looked surprisingly calm.

"Biana," he said,

It sounded so gentle and sincere, Iggy wished he had a Father.

Biana sniffled and turned to her Dad, "Yes,"

Alden seemed to get what she meant, so he gently touched her temples and searched through her mind.

When he was done, with _her_ Alden turned to Iggy.

"You, young sir, are a very smart Imp." Alden praised, he smiled at Iggy, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.  
Keefe came forward and looked up at Alden,

"Sir, do you think…"  
Keefe couldn't seem to find the strength to finish the thought, but Alden understood.

"No," He firmly stated, "I promise you, I _will_ figure this out. No reason to worry,"

This time though, the words weren't reassuring.

Not even to Alden.


End file.
